Chief's Vignettes
by randygrish
Summary: The Era of Dragons may had been gone but their stories and adventures as Vikings had not yet begun. Follows the happenings after the end of How To Train Your Dragon 3 and how hiccup and the riders handle their daily lives without their reptile friends on their side.


Chapter 1 : Never Forget.

* * *

It was still the same , the same old people , the same old habits and the same old phase. The people of Berk did not change even if they had been relocated into a new archipelago, they did not change when the dragons had left for the hidden world and this is why , Hiccup was so fascinated , was so proud of His people.

They continue on proving to him that Berk was not the island where they originally lived in many, many years ago but berk is the people who resides into it, that Berk is the feisty , stubborn knuckle head Vikings that his father told him to protect and that he'll continue to protect.

His eyes scanned the place once again from the cliff where the dragons last set foot, a content smile was etched on his face as he watched the isle that was still engulf by darkness of early morning. The new berk was still not established but Hiccup can see already the final output , he spotted the great hall that was still obviously in the middle of building, he saw the viking's town where his people resides in, He saw the docks, gobber's blacksmitting forge , gothi's home and many more, and lastly at the eastern side of the isle, his eyes softened and settled on a huge statue.

It was a new addition to their home, and yet everyone had already has a soft spot on that place . There on the eastern cliff side of the isle stood a statue of the previous chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast – they built it there to honor him , and his sacrifices.

They built it on east, to remind them of the times that the previous chief watches over them even before the sun rises but most importantly, to watch over Hiccup as it was his turn to watch over their people.

"Hey Dad." Hiccup greeted as he stared at the statue from a far. Yellow and Red hues started to appear on the blanket of dark blues – soon sunlight appeared, lighting up the statue's back as the dawn started  
to appear. It wouldn't take a while to make the whole Berk awake, and head into their usual daily routine.

" It… It had been a while, a lot of things had happened.. – and, as you can see a lot had changed as well." He stated before rubbing the back of his neck an awkward chuckle slipped of his lips as if Stoick was there in front of him just like old times.

"Well.. not totally 'a lot ' other than there's no more dragons and we are in a completely new archipelago and I know that if you're here I'll had an earful, but – I guess , I'd rather have it than nothing… But that's not all , I've finally realized what it means to protect my own and… the berk that you wanted me to protect this whole time, was not the Isle but instead, it was our people. " Hiccup continued. " They never forgot, what is it like to become a berkian – , I as well never forget it and I'll do my best to protect them. For a Chief protects his own."

And with that, the sun started to rise; distinct cuckoo doo's of chickens was heard in the distant – declaring that it's time to wake up , or to hiccup on the other hand – it's time to do his duties as chief. The smile remained on his lips, as he turned to walk to the pathway from the cliff that leads into the town - and with one last look to his east side where the statue was, hiccup opened his mouth and said.

"It's nice to speak with you again, Dad... "

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello so this would be my first HTTYD Fanfiction and hopefully I can manage to finish this story with my busy schedule phew.

Anyways - I always Imagined what the new berk island , so i thought that the cliff side where the dragons left was on the west side, This is where Hiccup and mom had also placed his new house. Then on the East wing of the island, that is where Stoick's Statue was placed, It was placed there to match where the sun rises to give new hope to the people of berk, other than the statue, the east wing of the island is also like the event area of berk, they usually play there or gather there when there's ocassion.


End file.
